goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Trailers
Teaser Trailer Transcript (20th Century Fox Logo) (Sparkles appear randomly around the screen until a tunnel is zoomed in) Narrator: This September, take a magical trip to a world unlike any other. An enchanting place where adventure is only a whistle away. (Shows Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel) Twentieth Century Fox Presents, Rainier Wolfcastle as Mr. Conductor, Reverend Lovejoy as Burnett Stone, Lisa Simpson as Lily Stone…and Thomas. (Thomas is meeting the audience) Thomas: Little engines can do big things. Diesel 10: (menacing Thomas with his claw) Things are gonna change round here, puffball. Narrator: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Simpsons Crossover Movie. Rolling into theaters everywhere September 2000. Trailer I Transcript (20th Century Fox / Gracie Films Logos) (Ringo Starr reading the script until the audience came in) Ringo: Oh, hello there, everyone! Ringo Starr, here. You must be wondering why I'm reading this script, well, because there will be a movie here in a snap. (snap his fingers where he was disappear in gold sparkles) (Ringo has appeared in the Island of Sodor) Ringo: Whoa, I'm in the Island of Sodor, so, I wonder if Thomas is here. Thomas: Good to see you, Ringo. Are you having a great break? Ringo: Of course, Thomas…wait, what's that sound? (The sound is the moving wheels of Diesel 10) Diesel 10: Hello there, puffball; and that other twinkle toes. Ringo: Oh dear, it's him again. (The title card shows up on the screen) Narrator: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Simpsons Crossover Movie. Rolling into theaters everywhere September 15th. Trailer II Transcript (20th Century Fox / Gracie Films Logos) Narrator: You finally saw imaginations with millions around the world. Now, he's heading for the big screen of his very first movie…Thomas, the Tank Engine. Thomas: Who else you'll be expecting? Narrator: Twentieth Century Fox proudly presents your passport to Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Simpsons Crossover Movie. Mr. C.: (as Rainier) All aboard! Skinner: (as Twofeathers) Important day, Mr. C.? Mr. C.: (as Rainier) It is a very important day. Diesel 10: Out of the way! Narrator: Now, something has gone long… C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Hello? Mr. C.: (as Rainier) Junior, you've got to come here right away. Narrator: The sparkle has left the land… Mr. C.: (as Rainier) I've run out of gold dust and because of that I'm losing my energy as well. Narrator: Then, they'll take a hero with no such steed… Thomas: Don't worry. I'm on my way. Narrator: To bring the magic back. Diesel 10: I'll get you, you blue puffball! (falls off viaduct) Narrator: On September 15th, you're invited to unwind. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) This is just like the fun fair. Narrator: Take a load off. Splodge: I already mean to do that. Narrator: And experience life on the fast truck. Diesel 10: Losing your sparkle, eh? What perfect timing. Narrator: Rainier Wolfcastle… Mr. C.: (as Rainier) I've got to find more gold dust! Narrator: Reverend Lovejoy… Burnett: (as Reverend) This is your shining time, too. Narrator: Lisa Simpson… Lisa: (as Lily) You're a really useful engine, Thomas. Narrator: And Thomas. (Mr. C. (as Rainier) lands on the Sodor Grain Windmill.) Mr. C.: (as Rainier) Now that's what I call a perfect landing. Narrator: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Simpsons Crossover Movie. On September 15th, share the wonder with your family. Thomas: I'll save a seat for you. (Rolling Into Theaters Everywhere September 15th)